


A Match Made In Heaven

by We_Are_Legends



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matchmaking, Pranks, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Legends/pseuds/We_Are_Legends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s going stir crazy because there’s clearly something between his brother and that psychopathic archangel but they’re too blind to actually act on it. Not that Dean will ever do anything to get them together, but this is exactly what he may be forced to do for the sake of his own sanity.</p>
<p>Aka, the time when Sam is an obtuse moron, Gabriel is his usual irritating self, Dean becomes a cunning conspirer and Cas is as helpful as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made In Heaven

“Should we tell them what happened?”, Cas asked Dean perplexed as they watched their brothers, hungover from the night before, dragging themselves in the library and sporting the expressions of those wishing for a quick death.

“Nope”, Dean replied grinning as Gabriel walked straight into the doorframe while Sam fell heavily into an armchair, his bedraggled head bumping into the top rail and eliciting from him a whimper worthy of a traumatised werewolf.

“This is way too much fun.”

 

**Some days earlier**

For a better understanding of the event that led a hunter and an archangel to drink themselves into oblivion, it’s necessary to return back to some days earlier, more specifically when Gabriel arrived on their doorstep, smiling like a Cheshire cat, as if he had not just spent nearly two months dead.

“Hi Samsquatch! Miss me?”, Gabriel asked grinning as he leaned in the doorway. Those words barely had time to come out before Sam pulled his fist and punched the archangel straight in the face. Gabriel fell back on his ass, reeling from the punch and at the same time realising that it would have probably been a better idea to inform them of his resurrection while keeping in mind that these were hunters, hardened by hell, with the emotional stability of psychopaths.

Sam’s punch was pretty much backed up by Dean because in the latter’s experience, dead people coming back alive were equal to zombies. Of course, that was before Dean realised that Sam’s fury was not due to a zombie standing on their doorstep, but rather because said zombie had stayed dead for so long.

“How dare you?”, Sam shouted angrily as the archangel gingerly fixed his broken nose. “I thought you were dead. I mourned for you!”

Gabriel’s wince was replaced by a beseeching expression, and he lifted both his hands placatingly.

 “I swear, I would have been back earlier if I had been able to. I’ve literally been resurrected five minutes ago. Well, perhaps that would have happened much earlier if I hadn’t told Dad that he could go stuff his apology somewhere else but anyways…” He trailed off looking at them sheepishly.

Dean’s protest died in his throat when he saw Sam’s eyes soften and all the anger draining out of him, while Cas embraced his brother warmly, welcoming him back.

After that, it didn’t take long for Gabriel to wedge himself into their daily lives, much to the displeasure of Dean. Even Death appeared to have been unsuccessful in taking away the trickster’s mischievous side as Dean learned at his expense the very next day, when he woke up to find his room drowning in huge neon-coloured beach balls. However, more worryingly was the way Gabriel acted around Sam. Despite Gabriel’s claim that Dean was an obtuse moron, the latter had been watching his every move like a hawk and had been able to distinguish the behaviour of the archangel towards every resident of the bunker. As expected, he was quite warm and sometimes teasing towards Cas, while he was downright roguish in regards to Dean. On the other hand, Gabriel appeared to be completely volatile on his treatment of the younger hunter, often spending hours regaling Sam with his most outrageous stories while also planning elaborate tricks on him.

When Dean’s brotherly instincts began threatening to start a mutiny against the archangel, he lost no time in seeking help from the only resident in the bunker who was neither a psychopath nor a walking encyclopedia.

Cas listened patiently while Dean lamented on how Gabriel was exasperating himself and Sam, until the angel quietly mentioned that the latter was now looking much happier that he had been over the last few weeks. Dean stopped short and stared at Cas as if his only hope had betrayed him, but the latter only shook his head.

“I can assure you that his intentions towards your brother are pure”, Cas said in a low voice as Dean continued looking at him disbelievingly. “In fact, I believe that Gabriel is courting him”, he added smiling slightly.

Dean whirled around and looked over at the pair of them, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Sam who was studiously ignoring the archangel and reading a book, while the latter kept throwing popcorn at him from the other side of the table.

“You call that courting?”, Dean asked Cas sceptically, who only shrugged. In the background, it appeared that Sam had finally cracked, and screaming bloody murder, he had flung his book aside and tackled the laughing archangel to the ground.

Dean smirked and added “Looks like Sam’s going kill the guy from all this ‘courting’. Well, as long that we don’t get caught in the crossfire, this is promising to be fun!”

And at that moment, Dean had no idea how wrong he was.

 

**~*~**

Sam took a deep breath and tried to remember why exactly it would be unadvisable to murder the messenger of God.

“Are you telling me that you’ve sent my brother into the future because he called you a feathery chicken and now you’ve misplaced him?”

Gabriel winced at the purple colour that was slowly spreading down the hunter’s face and attempted some damage control.

“Yeah, but don’t worry Sammy. I’m sure he’s still alive…somewhere but I will… Sam, stop stabbing me with that. Only an archangel’s blade will work.”

Sam threw down the fork, which had gone bent and stared at Gabriel in a way that vaguely reminded the archangel of an angry owl. He awkwardly took a step back ( _and no that was not because he was scared. Archangels are the most powerful weapons of heaven and definitely did not get scared of angry pretty humans_ ) and muttered, “So I’ll be on my way then.” Sam opened his mouth to say something but Gabriel had already disappeared, and this time he had no qualms in admitting that an angry Sam was definitely a terrifying Sam.

****

**_Some years into the future_ **

Dean opened his eyes and groaned at the freezing surface on which he was spread out. Blinking slowly, it took him a few seconds to realise that he was lying down on the floor of the bunker’s library. He painfully stood up, wondering what the hell had just happened to him. The last thing he remembered was his realisation that he may have gone just a tad too far in his bantering with Gabriel before a glint had appeared in the latter’s eyes, and he had snapped his fingers. Dean looked around him and saw that the library was pretty much undisturbed, save for the folded laundry on the table. Dean frowned slightly and took a closer look. _What the hell? Since when did they have blankets embroidered with pink dragons on them?_

Before Dean had time to ponder on any of this, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around, only to take a step back in shock. _Something was definitely not right here._ Standing before him was Sam, but it was not his brother. This Sam had more lines around his eyes and he appeared to be more open and happier than he had ever been.

“Dean”, he said smiling widely as he came closer.  Dean’s hunter instincts kicked in and his hand immediately went for his gun. The other Sam stopped short and huffed, “No need for that. Gabriel had warned me that you would be dropping in any time now. I believe that you are five years into your future”

Dean’s eyes went wide and it took everything he had not to have a panic attack.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! That bastard has sent me to the future?”

Sam grinned and replied, “Yeah, and in the present you are now-”

However, he was interrupted by a loud snap, and a tiny girl with curls around her face appeared out of thin air and ran towards Sam. “Dada!”, she squealed and threw herself at him.

Dean’s jaw fell open, as he took in the mess of brown hair on the child’s head and the three pairs of small golden wings that were protruding from her back.

Sam caught the girl in his arms and smiled down at her. “Hey cupcake.”

The child’s face split into a disturbingly familiar smirk and she snapped up a tiny cupcake with chocolate frosting on top. Sam chuckled and looked up at the flabbergasted face of his brother.

“Well, can’t say that I’ve seen that look on your face very often”, he chuckled.

Dean opened his mouth and spluttered, “You and Gabriel?? How the hell…”

He trailed off, glancing at the kid who was now looking at him with a playful glint in her eyes.

“Sorry”, Sam said grinning. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you much. Anyways, the Gabriel of your timeline will be snapping you out of here any time now.”

Dean immediately took a step forward and pressed, “No tell me. How…”

But his words were left hanging as he disappeared, only to reappear in his own timeline, with a worried Sam and a slightly flustered Gabriel standing over him.

“So, um you still in one piece?”, Gabriel asked sheepishly, earning him a glare from Sam. Dean slowly stood up, his mind still reeling from the information he had just learnt. He looked between the pair before him and groaned softly. He needed to speak to Cas pronto but first, he needed a drink, or at least ten of it.

**~*~**

After a long, despairing and drunk conversation with a very patient Cas, Dean wished that he could have actually understood better what he was supposed to do. Despite Cas’ warning him not to interfere in any way as it could have appalling consequences on all their futures, Dean was still determined to do something. But the problem was, what on earth was he supposed to do? There was no way Sam and Gabriel could actually love each other. It had become normal for the bunker to be filled with the archangel’s loud laughter, usually preceded by some quite creative swearing from Sam.

However, with Dean now paying close attention to their every moves, he finally started to understand what Cas meant when he said that Gabriel was courting his brother. Sure enough, he was still a little shit but it was disgustingly sweet how the archangel went sappy over Sam, whenever the latter was not paying attention. More often than not, Dean had caught Gabriel watching the hunter with fondness, refilling his coffee cup without a word, healing his bruises with a soft touch or even helping with the research by quietly snapping up books and dusty manuscripts, already bookmarked on the right pages. Dean got an even bigger jolt when he realised that Sam was no stranger to this sort of behaviour in regards to the archangel. He nearly choked when he saw how his brother would lay a hand on Gabriel’s nape and absently trace patterns there, while perching way too close over him and reading at whatever book the archangel had popped up. And when the fuck did Sam start calling him ‘Gabe’?

When the hunter reported his findings back to Cas, the latter gave him a pointed look and remarked that it could be quite difficult for Dean to perceive any forms of affection even when it was right under his nose, to which Dean shrugged and went back to cleaning his gun, completely missing the small sigh produced by the angel.

 

As time passed, Dean started growing more and more frustrated by the inaction of both the archangel and the hunter. Every time one of those chick-flick moments would happen, Dean would stare at Cas knowingly until it reached the point where the angel got so tired of Dean either shooting him pointed looks across the room or elbowing him excitedly ( _one time Dean went a bit overboard with the elbowing and shoved his elbow so hard into Cas’s arm that the latter had been forced to heal him_ ) that he finally conceded that maybe it would be a good idea to push their brothers in the right direction.

The latest argument between the two lovebirds had ended up into a small glitter explosion, with a furious twinkling Sam and a guffawing Gabriel who had yet to pick himself from the floor. The day following the incident, Sam was still brooding over his laptop which had suffered a horrendous glittery demise and Cas quietly slipped to Gabriel that maybe the latter could cheer him up by getting him a nice gift or taking him out. When the archangel nodded thoughtfully, Cas smiled widely and slyly gave Dean the thumbs up, thereby completely missing to see the mischievous glint that had appeared in Gabriel’s eyes.

The next day, Sam slowly woke up to a distant clamour, and he rolled over burying his head into his arm, groaning at someone to turn off the television. As the noise grew steadily louder, Sam sighed and sat up, rubbing at his still closed eyes.

**“NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!”**

Sam froze at the shriek behind him, his mind reeling to where exactly he had heard that sentence. He opened his eyes and immediately scampered back in alarm when he saw a round, red haired woman pulling a stick out and throwing jets of light towards a deranged-looking woman. Sam’s eyes went wide and his jaw fell open when he realised who they were. He had spent so much time reading those books that he had them memorised by heart. That was Molly Weasley battling Bellatrix Lestrange so that meant-

Sam’s mind trailed off as he looked at his surroundings. _What the fuck? How the hell did he end up in the battle of Hogwarts?_

Stunned by what he was witnessing, Sam did not see the short figure worming his way towards him until the latter threw himself at him, clutching his shirt and wailing loudly.

“Gabriel?”, Sam asked bewildered looking down at the archangel who was wearing neon green robes and a crooked wizard hat, “What-”

“Harry!!”, Gabriel screeched looking at him from huge eyes. “You are our last hope! You must defeat the dark lord!”

Sam barely had time to open his mouth, when the archangel pulled him up and gave him a mighty push, causing him to stumble over his still asleep legs. Sam looked up to protest but his voice died away when he found himself at the center of the room, surrounded by a massive crowd cheering at him. He turned around and shrieked when he came face to face with a tall and skeletally thin figure, with bloodshot eyes and slitted nostrils. _Lord Voldemort_

“Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?”, Voldemort jeered, his voice carrying over the crowd which had gone dead silent. Sam’s eyes went wide and he started to back away, but stopped short when he saw Voldemort pull out his wand and point it at him threateningly. Sam’s hunter instincts kicked in, and he did not think twice before high-kicking the dark lord into his chest, sending him sprawling on the ground a few feet away. Before the latter had any time to recover, Sam pressed forward and snatching the wand from his hand, he pulled his arm back and stabbed Voldemort into the neck. Sam stood up as he watched the snake-like face contorting with pain until it finally went still. A deafening silence reigned over the shocked crowd, before everyone erupted into cheers and Sam found a grinning Gabriel standing next to him.

“I guess that’s one way to do it”, he smirked, pressing two fingers on his forehead and transporting both of them away. When Sam opened his eyes again, he found himself into the bunker’s kitchen with a beaming Gabriel and a sleepy Dean. Sam looked at Gabriel, the ludicrousness of what he had just experienced coming back to him and he doubled over into laughter, tears streaming down his face.

 

**~*~**

In Cas’ opinion the Hogwarts incident had been a flaming success, with Sam no longer brooding over his departed laptop but Dean thought otherwise. He was aiming for long term goals, and a trip to nerdland was definitely not going to get these idiots to start sprouting love confessions. What was needed was more drastic measures, so he came up with the brilliant and absolutely flawless plan ( _in his opinion of course because Cas’ face scrunched up when he heard it and dammit if he was not cute like that…not that he was thinking of Cas being cute_ ) of getting them drunk.

However, the plan was easier said than done and the very first obstacle came in the form of Gabriel himself. As Dean explained his goal to get everyone drunk simply on the basis that they had not done so in a long time, Gabriel merely scoffed and passed.

“You do realise that your inferior mortals drinks will not have any effect on me right?”, Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. “And besides, not that I can’t sober myself up but someone does have to stay up to keep you morons out of trouble. I believe that your very last name is enough to accidentally kill yourselves.”

Sam rolled his eyes and Cas slumped his shoulders slightly, but Dean was not one to give up easily. Having stayed in an enclosed space with the archangel for such a long time, he knew exactly what buttons to press to make him crack and he slammed on those buttons with all he got.

Dean lounged back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. “What, you scared that I’m going to out-drink you?”, he asked smiling derisively.

Gabriel huffed slightly, “You’re adorable Deano but I’ll pass”. He crossed both feet on the table and snapped up a chocolate cupcake. Dean choked, remembering all too well a certain small brunette, who had snapped up a very similar cupcake. Gabriel looked at him, confused by his reaction but the hunter took the opportunity to throw in the last bait. “Or are you scared that you’re going to reveal all your little secrets?”

Dean saw the exact moment Gabriel caught the lure. The archangel’s eyes flashed and he levelled a look at him. “Fine. But your puny drinks are not going to cut it. I’ll bring something else. Let’s see if your liver is strong enough for Norse mead”, he smirked, snapping his fingers and disappearing into thin air.   

And packed, sealed, delivered. Dean looked around and grinned at Cas . For a millennia year old being, it was sure easy to get under his skin.

Some hours later, Gabriel returned to the bunker, with an armful of old pitchers, overflowing with Norse mead, that he had so helpfully “borrowed” from Thor. He set them down, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Get ready to be blown away by this out-of-this-world taste, and I mean that literally!”.

Gabriel poured himself a drink and downed it at one go, grimacing slightly.

“Your turn”, he said pushing a glass towards Dean. The hunter picked it up and dubiously looked at the golden liquid swirling around before putting it to his lips. He immediately gagged and nearly spilled the content on himself, causing Gabriel to cackle loudly.

“Fuck, that tasted like fire”, he panted, a thin streak of smoke coming out of his mouth.

“Had enough big boy?”, Gabriel asked grinning as he lifted another pint in toast and drank again. Dean glowered at him, already reaching out for another drink, but Cas caught his hand and shook his head slightly. _Right, he needed to stay sober for this._ Gabriel was only on his second glass, but he was already getting tipsy. There was no saying what that would do on a human being.

 Sam ventured closer, a curious look on his face. Much to Gabriel and Dean’s delight, he poured himself a pint and drank deeply, wincing a little, before immediately pouring himself another one. Gabriel cheered in a slightly dopey voice, and got another round of drink. Needless to say that by the time they reached their fifth pints, both archangel and hunter were completely smashed, much to the amusement of Dean and Cas.

“… and…and that was the last time anyone ever saw Plutus again!”, Gabriel finished his story with a flourish, and everyone laughed loudly. Gabriel set down his glass and looked up to find Sam staring at him with a look of pure adoration on his face. The hunter lifted his hand and clumsily patted him on his cheek, with a lopsided smile on his face.  “You are so funny Gabe”, he said, hiccupping slightly. “And you are kind and short and smart and caring. I love you sooo much!”, he drawled, grinning drowsily.

Sam’s drunken admission froze both Dean and Cas and they stared in shock at the youngest hunter. However, Gabriel did not appear to be perturbed at all and instead, he laughed and caught the hunter’s hand. “And I love you too my giant Samsquatch”.

Sam grinned and pulled the archangel towards him but before anyone had time to react further, they slumped over each other fast asleep. Dean and Cas looked at them in bewilderment, before the hunter grabbed a pint of mead and muttered, “I think I need to get drunk now.”

The next morning found a pair of hungover stragglers, lounging into the bunker’s library, wearing identical expressions of misery on their faces. Much to the chagrin of Dean, they did not even remember the confessions of the night before, but it was definitely entertaining as hell to watch the archangel unsuccessfully trying to snap himself sober while Sam moaned about all the snapping being too loud.

However, Gabriel had been right when he had said that the Winchester name was a huge magnet for trouble and they should have realised much earlier that it had been way too long for them not to be involved in any life or death situation. Lately, it seemed that even the monsters were giving them a break, perhaps due to the archangel and angel hanging onto them (Dean privately believed that it was mostly because of the fact that even the monsters were frustrated by the disgustingly sweet puppy looks that Gabriel and Sam were throwing at each other).

But this time, the shitstorm was inevitable, as it was the archangel himself who was being targeted. The day had started normally enough with Dean and Gabriel bantering casually while the others looked on in amusement. Suddenly, Gabriel stopped mid-sentence and looked upwards with a slight crease in between his eyebrows.

“Everything okay, brother?”, Cas asked nervously as Gabriel stood up.

“I’m not sure”, he replied vaguely. “There appears to be a disturbance among the pagans. I’ll be right back”, he said, snapping and disappearing into thin air.

However, several hours later, Gabriel had still not returned and even Dean was starting to get worried.

“What’s taking him so long?”, Sam muttered pacing back and forth in the library. “He should have been back by now.”

“Probably decided he needed some downtime”, Dean replied lightly, earning him a sharp look from Sam. Dean glanced at the angel, who shook his head slightly. They had all been praying to Gabriel for hours but there was no reply. Something was definitely wrong here.

Out of nowhere, the whole bunker started shaking violently and both hunters crashed to the floor.

“WHAT THE HELL?”, Dean shouted over the loud alarms that had started ringing through the place. Cas stumbled as he looked around frowning when all of a sudden, his eyes grew wide and he pulled out his angel blade.

Amidst the commotion, a large imposing figure had appeared, dressed in a black tunic and golden furs. He was wielding a large hammer in his hand and he surveyed them with a cold calculating look.

They had all heard enough vivacious stories from Gabriel to know who exactly that was. _Thor_

“My business here is only with the one named Sam Winchester”, he said in a hard voice.

Still on the floor, Sam’s mouth fell open in shock but before he had the time to reply, Thor turned around and threw his hammer at the angel, who vanished in a discharge of lightening.

Thor looked down at them again and his eyes zeroed on the youngest hunter. “Yes, you are Sam Winchester. You have his stench all over you. How _dare_ he steal from me? It’s the last time Loki’s ever messing with me again.”

Thor lifted his hammer again and advanced onto them menacingly. Dean grabbed a gun from the floor and fired onto the god in quick succession but the bullets appeared to bounce off him like water. Thor lifted a finger and casually sent the hunter flying back into a wall, where he slid down unconscious. He continued walking towards Sam, his mouth curled into a grim smile and he raised his hammer. Sam’s eyes went wide and he scrambled back, desperately looking for a weapon around him, but in vain. He lifted his eyes in horror, only to see a huge hammer descending onto him. That was it. That’s how he dies, getting hammered by an archangel’s vengeful pagan step-brother.

However, when the hammer came into contact with him, a warm intense blinding light erupted from the hunter’s chest and Thor was thrown backwards, screaming in agony. Sam shielded his eyes against the light, and all he could hear around him was the loud beeping alarms and a distant scream before everything went quiet. The bunker stopped shaking and the alarms shut off, causing an eerie silence to descend upon the place. Stunned by what happened, Sam slowly sat up, feeling completely drained and looked around him hazily. Dean was still slumped on the floor unconscious, but Thor was painfully staggering to his feet, looking the worse for wear. He looked over at the hunter in shock and Sam was not sure if he was imagining the hint of fear that he saw in the god’s expression or not. Without a word, he disappeared, and the last thing Sam saw was a slightly smoking Cas appearing in front of him, before everything went dark.

**~*~**

Dean Winchester could positively claim that he had fared well enough through most ludicrous life or death experiences that could possibly occur, but getting knocked out by a hammer-wielding douchebag was definitely a new one. The very process of waking up was quite surprising, because the hunter had not expected to actually remain in one piece after that encounter. However, Cas insistently shaking him did the job quite well and groaning slightly, he sat up with a thundering headache. He looked up at Cas who was looking bedraggled and glanced around him before his eyes landed onto the inert form of his brother. As the previous confrontation rushed back to him, his eyes grew wide and he tried to stand up to check on Sam, but a spell of dizziness took over him, and he fell back onto his ass.

“Sam is alright”, Cas said pressing a finger to his forehead and healing his concussion. “I don’t know how, but there’s not a single wound on him. In fact, it appears that he’s recovering from exhaustion.”

Dean looked at him in surprise and stared at his brother, who indeed appeared to be sleeping peacefully on the library’s floor.

_What the hell had just happened? And where the fuck was Thor?_

 

**~*~**

Some hours later, Sam was still fast asleep in his bed and Dean was pacing the library muttering under his breath, while Cas was looking at him worriedly.

_What the hell had just happened and why was Gabriel not back yet?_

They had already been praying to him, with Cas being quite respectful of the archangel, while Dean sent a prayer, so blasphemous in nature that it automatically cancelled out the actual meaning of the word ‘prayer’.

Suddenly, a loud rustling echoed in the library, and Gabriel appeared behind them, his clothes singed all over.

“Is everyone alright?”, he rasped looking at them anxiously. Realising that Sam was not there, he rounded back on Dean, his eyes wide.

“Sam’s in his room”, Dean replied raising his hands reassuringly. “Thor came here and he tried to attack him and-”

But the archangel had already disappeared. Dean and Cas glanced at each other, before hurrying towards Sam’s room. There was no doubt as to where the archangel was headed.

However, they both stopped short on the threshold, at the sight that was awaiting them. Gabriel was standing in the middle of the room, trembling slightly, a mixture of shock and terror on his face as he stared at the sleeping hunter. Dean felt goose bumps rising on his skin while the air crackled around them, and he started to walk inside the room, but Cas pulled him back, an expression of awe gracing his face.

As compared to angels, the human senses are severely limited and lacked the potential to perceive any tremendous forms of power, as the glare would suffice to burn their eyes out. So in that bedroom, unknown to Dean, Cas was witnessing what was perhaps the purest form of celestial power that has graced Earth in over a millennia. He barely resisted his instinct to kneel down in the presence of such a raw unadulterated grace. Three pairs of magnificent enormous golden wings were covering the entirety of the room, the feathers quivering a little, alongside the trembling archangel. When Gabriel moved towards the bed, the wings fluttered behind him and they wrapped around the asleep hunter, forming a shield against the world and making him at that moment, the most protected human being on the planet.

Dean and Cas stood silently at the door, as they watched Gabriel gently carding his fingers into Sam’s hair and murmuring under his breath. This was the Gabriel that Dean had caught a glimpse of, from time to time, looking at his brother with the utmost love and adoration. Feeling that they were trespassing onto something private, Dean quietly pulled Cas away, and they made their way back to the library to wait for the archangel.

**~*~**

It had been a stupid thing really and Gabriel could not believe that he had actually fallen for that. Frigg absolutely hated him and even today, she still sent him reminders of her wrath for having tried to kill her precious Baldr. There was no way she would have called him for help when she was in danger. By the time Gabriel realised that it was a trap, it was already too late and it took way longer than it should have to smoke her minions. For the first time in over a millennia, Gabriel had flown with the true speed of the messenger back to the bunker, not caring who would see him, his heart filled with terror at what he would find.

Gabriel softly stroke the apple of Sam’s cheek, his grace still pulsating at the thought of having once again risked losing what was most precious to him. Pressing a kiss on the hunter’s forehead, he pushed a tendril of grace inside of him to ensure a peaceful sleep before pulling his wings back and straightening up. Gabriel could feel his dread draining from him, and being replaced by a rage that he had rarely allowed to surface.

_Thor. How dare he attack those who were under his protection?_ Gabriel knew that his stepbrother was furious with him for having stolen his mead but to attack Sam for that? Gabriel’s eyes flashed wildly, and he felt his grace twisting and drawing from the raw undomesticated power of pagan magic. Gone was the archangel of justice. Gabriel was now a very _very_ pissed off god. Wings bristling behind him, Gabriel took flight towards Asgard, his mind revolving around only one thought; _Thor was going to pay for that._

**~*~**

Sam slowly woke up, feeling pleasantly warm and rested in a bed that was way too big even for him. He stretched out luxuriously, his mind still fuzzy from the last remnants of a dream. It had been really weird, the bunker getting caught in an earthquake and a huge light blasting out of him…

Sam’s eyes snapped open and he nearly fell out of bed when he realised that it had not been a dream. Scrambling to detangle himself from the sheets, he stood up only to fall back in shock when a dishevelled Gabriel appeared out of thin air and nearly toppled over him.

“Gabe!”, he cried catching the stumbling archangel in his arms and he pulled him down on the bed.

“Hey Samoose”, Gabriel smiled tiredly, lying back against the hunter’s chest and wincing slightly.

Sam stared with wide eyes at the scorch marks on his clothes and his hair, which was glowing faintly from static electricity.

“What happened to you?”, he asked, as Gabriel gingerly started healing his wounds.

“I went to Asgard to kick the ass of my stepbrother”, he replied nonchalantly. He looked up and grinned at the baffled look on Sam’s face.

“His minions got me pretty good but you should have seen the other guy. I thought Thor was going to bawl when I sent his darling hammer in an alternate reality.”

He paused, his eyes growing thoughtful. “Though I think I’ve just started Ragnarok”.

“YOU WHAT?!”, Sam screeched staring at the archangel. The latter looked back at him and a fierce glint appeared in his eyes. “He should not have harmed what was mine”, he growled and Sam softened.

“I’m alright now Gabe”, he murmured, stroking Gabriel’s cheek with his thumb, and gently kissed him. Gabriel moaned, slipping an arm around him and pulled the hunter closer to deepen the kiss.

“YES!!”, Dean shouted excitedly behind them and Sam and Gabriel broke apart in fright.

“Fucking finally!”, Dean smirked, leaning against the doorway. “That took you long enough.”

Sam looked at Gabriel in puzzlement and saw the same expression on the archangel’s face.

“What?”, he asked Dean, cocking an eyebrow.

Dean grinned and replied, “I can’t believe it took that long for you to kiss. I’ve been going stir-crazy with all that sexual tension in the room and…”

Dean slowly trailed off and looked at them surprised. He had been expecting a “Shut up Dean” from his brother and perhaps a witty remark from Gabriel. But definitely not the gobsmacked expression on their faces.

“What?”, Dean asked almost defensively, his eyes moving between the pair of them.

“Dean”, Sam said slowly, “You do realise that Gabe and I have been together this whole time, right?”

“What!”, Dean blurted out, an incredulous look on his face. “You’ve got to be kidding me. And since when exactly? He’s been nothing but an infuriating little shit. You absolutely hated this guy!”

“Dean”, Sam said again patiently as if trying to explain a simple concept to a small child. “Gabe and I have been bonded since Mystery Spot. Just because we didn’t kiss in front of you does not mean we don’t love each other.”

“You’ve bonded with him?”, Dean said faintly, his hand going to his heart.

Gabriel smirked and asked innocently, “What, you wanted to watch?” He laughed at the horrified look on the hunter’s face and settling more comfortably on Sam’s chest, he added, “And what exactly did you think saved all your asses back there? The bond had taken a part of my grace to reside inside that gorgeous body of your brother.” He looked up at Sam and chuckled at his embarrassed face.

“And besides”, Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow, “I thought you could relate, with you and your profound bond with Cas.”

Dean’s mouth fell open and he spluttered, “What! Me and Cas? Are you fucking crazy! I don’t…that’s not…”

Dean trailed off, his mouth snapping shut and a flush spread down his face.

Sam grinned at his brother’s epiphany while Gabriel looked as if Christmas had arrived earlier that year.

“Oh this is gold!”, Gabriel rasped, chortling loudly. “The guy’s in love with an angel of the Lord and he’s not even aware of it!”

At the same time, Cas appeared inside the room and Gabriel promptly fell to the floor, roaring with laughter when Dean choked, his ears going red.

“This is gonna be great!”

**The End**

 

_The most precious form of love is found in the smallest of things._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in the comments below :)
> 
> And don't forget to come and chat on Tumblr: http://we-are-living-legends.tumblr.com/
> 
> This work was unbetaed so forgive me for any typos that went unnoticed.


End file.
